everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RoybelGirl/Two New OCs~
So I plan on making two new OCs. They are the twin children of the March Hare from Alice and Wonderland. I am open to suggestions and tips. Here are their concepts: The Girl, Marcelle Personality The first one is Marcelle Hare. She is the older twin to her brother Mars. Marcelle, despite what many think, is not mad. In fact, she is completely sane and sensible. Marcelle pretends to be stark mad to her own advantage. Because of her fained madness, people don't mess with her out of fear. The only ones who know she is faking it are her fellow Wonderlandians. They are agitated by her acting and try to tell others that she is sane, but no one believes them. You wouldn't believe them if you ever met her. When pretending to be mad, which is almost always, Marcelle is extremely moody, random, and loud. She'll babble about the Queen of Hearts and her history of decapitating people, much to Lizzie Heart's dismay. The only part of her "madness mode" that shows her true self is her love for tea and cookies. When she isn't acting, she is level headed, sarcastic, and witty. When it comes to destiny, Marcell has no alinement. She really doesn't care about her destiny. After all, practically all she has to do is have a tea party with Maddie and Alistair, right? Appearance What does Marcelle look like? Marcelle is of average height (which is tall for a Wonderlandian girl) and she has sand brown skin that is dotted with dark freckles on her cheeks and shoulders. She has dark brown, shoulder length, wild hair that is kept in messy pigtails. Her eyes are a striking sapphire blue, her lips are a pastel pink, and she has a hare's nose. Her outfits are wild, yet somehow formal. (She is never seen without a bow tie) Huge ears protrude from her head. Not surprisingly, she can become a hare at will. The Boy, Mars Personality Now we are moving on the Mars Hare. (Mars is French for March.) Mars actually is a little mad. He has a bubbly and cheerful personality that is occasionally broken by a random mood where he can't keep still and he says the most random things. He has a crush on Madeline Hatter. (I'm sorry- I know it's so common for March Hare OCs... but I couldn't help it. ^u^) He wishes he could have his sisters destiny, because a destiny of having tea with Maddie sounds hat-tastic to him. Now, there is something I suppose you need to know. Mars is stuck in his hare form. Once when he transformed from human to hare form in Wonderland, he couldn't become human again. He still attends EAH, after all he can speak and write with a pencil, but Headmaster Grimm says he must be with Marcelle at all times during school hours. This dismays Mars, because he feels as if he has no independence. Appearance Mars is a handsome young hare with fur the same color as his human form's skin, which is the exact same shade as his sister's. His eyes are large and blue Marcelle's. His always wears a tiny white teuxedo shirt quite like this one in appearance with a little blue tie. If he could use his human form, he would be only about three inches taller than Marcelle. He would hace the same blue eyes, skin color, and hair color as his twin. His hair would be cut at a short length and it would be very messy. The only difference between him and Marcelle would be gender (obviously) and a lack of freckles. Thank You for Reading... Please tell me what you think! Category:Blog posts